Thanos Sex Farm
Erebus Core's Frontier A month had passed after the construction of Fortnite Poo Poo Tower (EC). Little was going for the Core, until the group had decided to come up with a new project, which was to be a backup base for the tower. Chief disregarded the idea of an actual back up base, instead turning the new project into a new build to flex his autistic ability to right click blocks in an artistic manner. Thus, began the creation of the monstrous entity that was referred to as "Thanos Sex Farm". Thanos Sex Farm, (hereon referred to as TSF), was constructed on April 1st, a coincidental date. (For those who don't get the joke, April 1st is April Fool's Day, a date dedicated to pranks against unsuspecting individuals. So, for TSF to be constructed on such a date is quite the coincidence. Isn't it a coincidence?) TSF was built in the semblance of a beam emitter, a structure from the video game Halo, a game regarded highly by the entirety of the Core. Construction took about three days roughly, relying heavily on stone and concrete to create the large beast, which was Erebus Core's largest project at the time. Lord Penguin regarded of TSF quite highly, frequently badmining and teleporting to check up on the progress of the build. Construction was finished on April 4th, and after the building had gone up, Chief had decided to take on the task of giving the "Farm" portion of TSF's name purpose. At first, a minuscule portion of crops had taken up one side of the structure, though expansion had been made until the entire nearby biome was covered in farmland and plants. A humble abode which would go on to last for about a month until its unwarranted death. The Fall of Thanos Sex Farm Following the events of the Refugee Crisis, several refugees were taken in to Thanos Sex Farm to live in her shadow. However, as usual with refugees, trouble had followed, and on May 20th, TSF was coated in several thick lavacasts, in addition to Crane's Nut Hut located a few blocks away from the farm. The original lavacast laid overtop of TSF reached to the build height limit. Some of the crops surrounding the exterior of the structure were cleared out via hastily poured water. With a heavy heart, Chief had abandoned the site to become a hermit nearly 50k blocks away from the original site of TSF, living in solitude with the surviving members of Erebus Core. After both the fall of Fortnite Poo Poo Tower and Thanos Sex Farm nearly coinciding with one another, Chief had taken on a period of inactivity, logging off of the server for about two weeks before returning after his promotion to an actual moderator. The Unholy Rebirth After a few weeks of sporadic activity by Chief, he revisited the smoldering remains of the farm out of morbid curiosity. Though, akin to Fortnite Poo Poo Tower, the people who had destroyed TSF had done a hellishly poor job, as most of the structure was quite in tact, save for the huge lavacast. Taking it upon himself, he began clearing out the several layers of lavacast surrounding the structure, a strenuous labor. After a few hours, Thanos Sex Farm was restored to its original condition, with several major improvements and detailing changes. An affront to the Lords of Purity. With a greater appreciation for the smaller things in life, Chief had begun taking on the original goal of TSF, which was to expand its farmlands beyond the rendering distance of the farm itself. TSF now towers on the server as one of the largest restoration projects to this day. Several worthy people have been given the coordinates to the farm to make the holy pilgrimage of visiting the site of power. The Second Fall of Thanos Sex Farm One day, Chief logged on to find the farm in flames. Massive lavacasts covered the monument. Builds surrounding the farm were destroyed, including Anom's house. Following this event, all citizens of the Thanos Sex Farm evacuated to the Pillar of Autumn. The farm still sits there today, with everyone too lazy to remove the massive lava flows. Signs displaying the words Hyrda sit as well, hinting that some small, unknown faction griefed the base, or a player named Hyrda did so. Following the event, the Pillar of Autumn was also destroyed, this time by Chief Himself. It is currently unknown where the survivors of Thanos Sex Farm are residing. Gallery Platform.png|The platform for Thanos Sex Farm. Incomplete.png|A partially complete Thanos Sex Farm. Destruction.png|The Fall of Thanos Sex Farm. Restored.png|Thanos Sex Farm immediately after its restoration effort. Nightly.png|Thanos Sex Farm at night. TheSecondFallOfThanosSexFarm1.png|The Second Fall of Thanos Sex Farm Category:Locations Category:Erebus Core